Desire
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Puisi untuk dewasa


Seorang lelaki tertegun, matanya terbuka lebar namun pijarannya tenggelam dalam serabut pikirannya yang bergelora. Lelaki itu membayangkan tiap lekukan tubuh indah wanita yang dipujanya, lalu menggoreskan untaian kata yang berasal dari jiwa tergelapnya.

* * *

Naruto terduduk di sudut cafe, memandang jalan yang penuh sesak oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Secangkir kopi hitam menemaninya, asap kopi yang mengepul memberikan aroma yang menusuk hingga ke lambungnya yang kosong. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang selalu melupakan makanan pokoknya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia menggantinya dengan kopi hitam kesukaannya. Jemari Naruto tak bisa diam, ada pena di sela jemarinya, benda panjang itu ia goyang-goyangkan, setiap kali sosok seorang wanita seksi melintas debaran hatinya bergemuruh, rangkaian kata-kata kotor pun memenuhi ruang kecil dalam pikirannya mendesak ingin keluar.

 ** _Aku bernafsu sekali melihat wajahnya_**  
 ** _Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat tubuhnya_**

 ** _Setiap kali bertatap bibirku berkedut_**  
 ** _Setiap kali bertemu tubuhku bergetar_**

 ** _Malam datang tuk menggoda_**  
 ** _Wajahnya kian melintas_**  
 ** _Darahku tertantang, ingin mengangkang_**

 ** _Malam makin merayu_**  
 ** _Getaranku kian mengoyak_**  
 ** _Tubuhnya telentang, ingin mengejang_**

 ** _Betapa nikmat pergumulan ini_**

 ** _Ketika tubuh kami saling menghantam_**

 ** _Aku menikam_**

 ** _Aku menerkam_**

 ** _Tak mau berhenti hingga ia bungkam_**

 ** _Aku bernafsu sekali melihat wajahnya_**

 ** _Mengulitinya hingga tinggal tulang_**

 ** _Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat tubuhnya._**

 ** _Memisahkannya hingga berbilang._**

 ** _Dia merintih_**

 ** _Menggeliat_**

 ** _Mengerang_**

 ** _Aku berdendang_**

 ** _Bergejolak_**

 ** _Bergeretak_**

 ** _Menghancurkan wajahnya_**

 ** _Mematahkan tulangnya_**

Bibir Naruto menyeringai, ia membayangkan kembali pengalaman indahnya dengan beberapa korban. Seorang wanita dengan wajah cantik selalu menjadi pilihan. Ia menghabiskan malam-malam yag takkan terlupakan, setiap jeritan yang terdengar seolah senandung dengan nada fluktuatif.

Darah yang menempel di baju dan kulitnya terasa kental, bagian tubuh sang wanita terasa begitu lembut, begitu sesuai untuk Kurama. Dalam pikiran pemuda itu ada seorang teman yang berasal dari kegelapan, Naruto meyakini sosok itu menyukai daging manusia, khususnya yang berjenis perempuan.

Untuk Kurama adalah daging, dan untuknya adalah pemuas napsu membunuhnya. Masing-masing memiliki keuntungan, saling memberi dan menerima. Naruto memberikan tubuhnya sebagai rumah bagi Kurama, sedangkan Naruto sendiri mendapatkan kekuatan dari monster itu.

* * *

Seorang wanita melangkah dengan ragu, tubuhnya yang sintal bergetar dalam tekanan penuh bayang-bayang kekasihnya. Wajahnya yang cantik menjadi pucat tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan lelaki yang dicintai. Hinata nama wanita itu, gadis pemalu yang terperangkap cinta seorang psyco.

Hinata melihat sosok Naruto duduk di dekat jendela, sinar matahari senja menerpa wajah tampan Naruto. Siapa pun yang memandang siluet kekasihnya itu pasti akan terpesona. Pemuda pirang disiram oleh sinar keemasan, membuatnya tampak berkilau. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui sosok pemuda indah itu yang sebenarnya. Hanya gadis Hyuga yang telah mengenalnya begitu lama yang tahu betul sisi gelap dari sang pemuda.

 _ **Tangannya ingin selalu menyentuhku**_  
 _ **Menekan pahaku, membelai telapak tanganku dan juga menggelitiku**_

 _ **Setiap kali kusodorkan pikiranku**_  
 _ **Melongok ke dalam hatinya**_

 _ **Aku melihat gelap**_

 _ **Tangannya yang selalu kubayangkan**_  
 _ **Merayapi tiap helai kain yang kupakai**_

 _ **Jemari panjang itu menyentuhku**_  
 _ **Terlalu dalam sampai aku mengerang**_

 _ **Setiap kali kumasuki pikirannya**_  
 _ **Menengok ke tiap khayalannya**_

 _ **Aku melihat gelap**_

Hinata berdiri anggun disebelah Naruto, memberikan senyumannya yang mulai terasa hambar. Naruto masih sibuk dengan oretan-oretannya, meskipun ia telah mendengar suara sapaan kekasihnya itu, Naruto masih sibuk dengan kertas dan penanya. Hinata sendiri tak berani menyela atau pun duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia. Debaran jantung Hinata berdetak keras, baru setelah Naruto berdiri lalu memeluknya Hinata merasa lega.

* * *

Sebuah kursi disodorkan pada Hinata, tangan kekar Naruto berada tepat di bahunya. Mengusapnya berkali-kali dari bahu ke leher, "Rileks, Sayang," bisik Naruto tepat di lubang telinga gadisnya.

Setiap kali Hinata berdekatan dengan Naruto, ia berusaha keras untuk mengontrol ketakutannya. Dulu Hinata tak pernah memperlihatkan rasa takutnya. Tapi kini, setelah malam berdarah itu. Rasanya Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu.

 ** _Kegelapan itu bergelayut_**

 ** _Menerornya tiap kali sang lelaki menuntut_**

 ** _Andai saja dalam pejam mata bisa sembunyi_**

 ** _Namun di sana ... dia menunggu di celah mimpi_**

 ** _Menatap dengan benci_**

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Hime?"

"Teh," ucapnya penuh ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan _cake_ -nya?"

"Itu saja cukup."

Naruto menatap Hinata seolah gadis itu makanan yang lezat. Gadis yang ditatapnya menunduk, rambut indigonya yang panjang terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar matahari senja yang terlihat makin merona. Pemuda itu pun memanggil pelayan, meminta teh hijau dan cake stroberi untuk Hinata. Sang gadis pun hanya bisa menghela napas, padahal Hinata benar-benar sedang tak napsu memakan apa pun.

* * *

Jemari lentik Hinata memotong dan mengaduk cake potongan besar di hadapannya, baru makan sesuapan saja sudah terasa mengenyangkan lambungnya.

"Makan yang benar, Hime!" Naruto menekan kata terakhirnya, matanya nyalang memperhatikan cara makan kekasihnya.

"Gomen," katanya memohon maaf. Hinata sadar ia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya, tetapi Naruto sendiri selalu bersikap sesukanya.

Prang!

Terdengar suara pecahan di meja sebelah, seorang wanita tampak menangis tersedu dan memaki-maki teman lelakinya. Naruto menonton adegan itu dengan senyum miringnya yang khas, "Pasangan bodoh," gumamnya.

Perselingkuhan dan pengkhianatan memang menjadi drama paling laris dalam kehidupan, Hinata menatap dua pasangan itu, mereka bertengkar dan saling memaki. Pakaian si lelaki tampak kotor dan basah terkena kopi, suara pertengkaran terdengar makin seru, hingga terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di wajah si wanita.

Semua pengunjung cafe hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu, seorang pria setengah baya dan beberapa pelayan menghampiri pasangan itu lalu memisahkannya. Terlihat sosok si pemuda pun pergi meninggalkan si wanita yang tak bisa berhenti menangis tersedu.

 ** _Bosan mendengar cerita tentang ..._**  
 ** _Muak mendengar perkataan tentang ..._**

 ** _Perempuan bercerita pahit_**  
 ** _Lelaki berkata manis_**

 ** _Tangis_**  
 ** _Bahagia_**

 ** _Merana_**  
 ** _Mesra_**

 ** _Kecewa_**  
 ** _Puas_**

 ** _Bosan mendengar keluhan_**  
 ** _Muak mendengar keegoisan_**

 ** _Perempuan meratapi cinta_**  
 ** _Lelaki merangkak bercinta_**

 ** _Perempuan menjerit dalam patah hati_**  
 ** _Lelaki mengerang antara pusar dan kaki_**

Hinata melihat dengan iba, napsu makannya makin terpuruk. Ia mencoba memaksakan diri namun pada akhirnya lambungnya meronta. Ada perasaan muak yang tiba-tiba naik ke tenggorokannya, Hinata tak bisa menahan suara erangannya, mual memenuhi suara lembutnya, membuat Naruto meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku paling tidak suka orang yang membuang-buang makanan." Ucapan Naruto merupakan kata-kata yang tak boleh diabaikan.

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan cara makan kekasihnya, terasa mengesalkan melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak pucat. Jemarinya yang memegang garpu terlihat gemetar, apa kekasihnya itu sedang ketakutan? Tapi takut dengan apa atau siapa? Dirinya? Hinata sudah hidup bertahun-tahun dengannya jadi tidak mungkin dia takut oleh Naruto. Hanya saja selama mereka bersama Naruto tidak pernah menyetujui permintaan Hinata yang ingin mengikat hubungan mereka dengan pernikahan, kenapa harus menikah jika keduanya bisa mereguk kenikmatan bercinta.

Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata terjebak dengan dirinya selamanya, lebih tepatnya terjebak selamanya dengan Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh dan pikirannya. Sungguh! Kadang Naruto pun merasa khawatir, bagaimana jika Kurama menginginkan Hinata, menginginkan daging lembut Hinata sebagai makan malamnya. Memikirkan tubuh Hinata yang terkoyak membuat tubuh Naruto merinding.

Naruto tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata, Naruto yang selalu mengekang merasa sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hinata, padahal perlakuan buruknya pada sang kekasih tak pernah ia sadari. Dibandingkan Kurama yang hanya akan membunuhnya, Naruto sebenarnya lebih menyakiti Hinata. Setidaknya terbunuh oleh Kurama tidak akan membuat Hinata menderita selamanya.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan perasaan miris, hatinya terus berkata-kata merangkai kalimat paling egois.

 ** _Aku hanya ingin bilang: aku cinta sama kamu_**  
 ** _Aku juga hanya ingin dengar: aku juga cinta sama kamu_**

 ** _Cukup itu saja tidak ada jalinan tidak ada ikatan_**  
 ** _Karena aku ingin kamu bebas_**

 ** _Aku memiliki keinginan, ingin menyetubuhimu dalam kerahasiaan_**  
 ** _Aku juga ingin, ingin sekali menyembunyikanmu dari dunia_**

 ** _Cukup di detik itu saja, kamu milkiku, kamu tahananku_**  
 ** _Karena setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu_**

Kedua mata saling bertatapan, _lavender_ dan _blue safir_ , keduanya saling menetapkan hati.

Hinata to Naruto: jika aku bisa mengatasi hatiku dari ketakutanku, biarkan aku tetap di sisimu Naruto-kun.

Naruto to Hinata: tetaplah bersamaku pada saat-saat terburukku, dan pergilah saat hatiku benar-benar siap untuk membebaskanmu.

Kenyataannya, sampai kapan pun Naruto tidak pernah siap melepaskan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, walaupun ia pernah jauh dari sisi Naruto rasa takutnya masih terus berkuasa.

End.


End file.
